


Fading

by PancakeHeart



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Drama, Gen, I know absolutely nothing about how you should act on accidents like this and tried to inform myself, I need to practice my narration skills m'dudes, Isaac has natural curly hair, Max's mom died in a car accident, also wings, lots of headcanons, older possessed Isaac has cyan marks in his arms, you know the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHeart/pseuds/PancakeHeart
Summary: He screamed.He didn't know if it was because of the pain after feeling half his face run across asphalt or at the sensation of something being torn from inside him as he saw the blue fragments from his spectral energy fade away. But he screamed since his vocal cords was the only thing to destroy at this point.





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little thing and decided to upload it here besides on my tumblr account.
> 
> Check out [this sweet art](https://artful-browniebites.tumblr.com/post/182273307371/here-me-out-an-au-where-isaac-gets-in-a-car-crash) from [@artful-browniebites](https://artful-browniebites.tumblr.com) that inspired it!

He screamed.

He didn't know if it was because of the pain after feeling half his face run across asphalt or at the sensation of something being torn from inside him as he saw the blue fragments from his spectral energy fade away. But he screamed since his vocal cords was the only thing to destroy at this point.

They had been on their way back from a mission in Spender's car. Inside the vehicle could be heard their chatter with the muffled sound of the adult man's music taste that they had been making fun of filling those times when the group stopped their conversation to laugh.

Being spring, it was a nice day to take in the sun rays that managed to seep their way through the leaves of the trees belonging to the forest they were coming out from. Isaac had his side of the window open. Max didn't, he wasn’t fond of the light shinning right into his face to start with. Isabel complained beside Isaac about his decision to slide the windows all the way down and having the wind making her hair a mess. Ed laughed commenting about having the girl's hair in his mouth.

He didn't remember what he had said. Something about him wanting to take a picture of the trees passing by. He had started to take pictures whenever he was happy lately, after feeling like his life was finally starting to go towards a good path. Now that he finally felt like there were memories worth remembering.

Holding his phone, Isaac stuck his hands out of the window and his fingers slipped when trying to snap the picture. Adding that to the strong wind that passed by, it wasn't surprising when his phone fell from his grip.

The conversation he had been immersed in with his friends was cut short as he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and stuck half his body out the car's window without much notice. If he acted fast he could use his powers and save his phone from hitting the ground, he thought.

If he had followed Spender's advice he had been ignoring the entire time saying to maintain his hands inside the car he wouldn't have ended in this situation.  
If he had listened to Isabel and decided to be sentimental during another time he wouldn't be the way he was right now.  
There were a lot of things he could've done but fate wasn't by his side. When was it ever really?

Spender was glancing back to Isaac begging for the boy to sit down immediately when someone in the back shouted. Some animal got in the middle of the road but Isaac never got to take a glimpse of it. The brake was pressed so abruptly the force made everyone inside the car lean forward, hitting the seats in front of them and the steering wheel in Spender’s case.

Before his body ended up on the ground, Isaac felt the sensation of being light. He never felt the hit but he knew he had rolled across the floor like a rag doll. He realized soon enough that King C had taken possession of his body during the milliseconds that passed between him falling out the window and touching the road. Isaac was sure without a doubt it wasn't to protect him but himself. King C taking the hit would have more probability of saving the body he was trapped in than Isaac doing it. Maybe he managed to make something powerful enough for him to take the hit without any injuries?  
That was one of the many reasons as to why Isaac hated his spirit taking control, he never was conscious when he did so and never got an explanation of what even the plan was.

When Isaac focused his eyes again, he was already face down on the ground. The left side of his face burned so intensely he knew he was bleeding. His attempt to take in oxygen were cut short by his sharp high pitched inhale at the feeling he could only describe like his chest opening. Isaac tried to stare down at himself, not even being able to move his neck without feeling pain, watching his spectral energy come off of him specifically from the center of his torso and that's when Isaac noticed the glowing cyan marks that he had grown accustomed to seeing around his wrists start to fade away.

He didn't sense his spirit.

“ISAAC!” He heard his teacher yell in the distance. Isaac's only response was to scream.

And that's were he was right now. Groaning while trying to keep his sobs at bay as he heard ushered footsteps grow closer.

“Someone call an ambulance! Now!” Isaac heard Isabel say and he went to speak up but it only came out as a pained exhale, not knowing why he was refusing help for, considering he hurt all over and wouldn't be able to even stand up without aid.

Someone ran and crouched, nearly completely dropped, next to him. One knee on the floor, they leaned down trying to get closer to him. “Isaac, you hear me?” He recognized the voice to be Max and a cough came out instead of an answer which only made his chest ache more.

“Maybe that's a yes.” Ed commented sitting down behind Isaac trying to notice any serious injuries on him.

“Could also be a coincidence.” Max's leg, the one that didn’t have his knee touching asphalt, started to bounce sign that he was beginning to get anxious. “Hey, tap your fingers if you hear me.”

Isaac groaned, lifting his hand from the floor multiple times trying to make a point by frowning at Max through his tears once the boy met his eyes.

“Alright, sorry.”

“Hurts.” He managed to say with a hoarse breath.

“I know”

“Let's get him inside the car and drive to the hospital ourselves. We can't wait a lifetime for an ambulance to come.” Isabel said, her voice quivering in the middle of the sentence before gaining back a steady tone though louder.

“We could make things worse by moving him. We don't know if he has internal injuries.“

Isabel silently crouched right in front of Isaac, her gaze switching from the brunet next to her to him when she noticed movement. Isaac's fingers twitched, just enough to grace his own skin on his wrist, the traces of blue fading as the seconds passed.

Isabel could only watch, the mix of emotions in her face getting stronger as she was met with troubled blue eyes and found out she didn't have any answers that would make the situation better.  
She could only bite her lips, softly brushing away a wild strand of orange hair that fell in front of her friend's line of vision. Curly orange locks that she hadn't seen in ages and yet never expected to see again so soon.  
The blue eyes widened not realizing what Isabel had done at first. Then, Isaac’s hands trembled, turning into fist at the feeling of being unable to even move to confirm his own suspicions.

His already uneven breath hitched when warm hands found his, laying on them as if they were glass. By observing the arm that followed it, which was decorated in multiple colorful wristbands he recognized that it was Ed, who was strangely silent and made Isaac forget he had been laying giving his back to the blond this whole time.

The unconscious tremble his lips had gotten into stopped. Loosening the grip in his hands Isaac tried to focus on other things that wasn't his ragged breathing: the warmth of Ed's hand, Isabel and Max’s muttering to each other, low enough to only make out a few words of what they were saying... Were they really talking that low? Was it possible for their voices to resemble as if they were going through a tunnel, echoing through imaginary walls around them?

Without being able to move from his position, his eyes ended up focused on what laid in the distance beyond his two friends before him. He recognized the back of their teacher in the distance. Crumpling rocks beneath black shoes with his pacing, his steps going from side to side as he heatedly talked on the phone. One, two, three, four. Turn. One, two, three, four. Turn.

Fingers snapped in front of Isaac's face making him jump. When had he closed his eyes? Max shook his head, his gray eyes clouded with worry. “Please, don't.” He muttered. “Just wait 'til the ambulance comes, please.”

Isaac stayed silent, swallowing as he avoided Max’s eyes. Whatever it was he had in his mind, it wasn’t a good memory.  
Despite Max’s plea, the growing guilt forming in the pit of his stomach mixed with the physical pain he was being subjected into made the idea of fainting far more inviting.

Nevertheless, Isaac hummed.

The people around him exhaled.

For the extent of the time, they did their best to remain calm except for the moments one of them raised their voice asking the older man still on the phone how long it would take for the so-called help to arrive. Max complained about it taking so long. Ed lets slip about it taking usually longer in places like Mayview. Nobody commented on Max’s leg bounce becoming quicker.  
Their teacher joined them from time to time, checking on Isaac before going back to pacing around, asking for the twentieth time already the same question himself.

His friends tried to maintain a conversation, making the ginger focus by asking him short questions when his eyes showed his mind starting to slip to another place.

Long torturing minutes that felt like never-ending hours passed until the distant sound of sirens was heard. Getting closer and closer. As if they all had had something restraining their lungs from breathing and not just Isaac, they all inhaled sharply and those who could move turned their heads toward the vehicle.  


Isabel laid her hand on Max’s knee, not pushing but the touch enough to make the bounce stop. She looked back at Isaac and smiled reassuringly  


Isaac observed as Max let out a low quivering breath, “he’s okay, we are okay” was something he heard the brunet murmur to himself.  


Ed’s hand never left his until more people started surrounding him and suddenly there were too many things happening at once.

Someone asked him something, Isaac didn’t know if he answered coherently. Too many voices talking. Too many sensations. Closing his eyes seemed to be effective enough to block it all out.

* * *

Somewhere during the time he had been taken up the ambulance and gotten inside the hospital Isaac realized he had fallen asleep. Or he fainted, which was most likely.

When he awoke, he didn’t expect being in a comfortable position on his back. Not after finally starting to understand how to accommodate a pair of small familiar orange wings that had grown in his lower back months ago.

Sitting up on the hospital bed turned out to be impossible. As he tried to do so he propped his right hand on the bed, only to realize the stinging pain that seeped through his arm from the shoulder to the wrist. In fact, his whole torso ached.

Settling on being able to move only his neck, Isaac glanced at the window by his side. The blinds on the outside were closed and so, instead of the scenery of what he assumed would be the small garden beside the hospital, he was met with his reflection against the glass. The numbness in the left side of his face was explained when he observed the bandage completely covering his cheek along with the one wrapped tightly enough around his forehead. His glare stayed on the wild strands of orange curly hair poking from the top of the white cloth.

Unable to maintain his eyes on his reflection for too long, Isaac looked at his fingers from the one hand he didn't feel like it was completely ruined and tried to make thunder. Or just a small crackle. _Anything. Please._

Letting his head heavily fall on the pillow below him, Isaac closed his eyelids right when they started to get blurry. He closed them with enough force to make white shapes behind the complete darkness appear.

He wasn't going to cry.  
Not for a spirit that only had cared about his own being and had made sure on making such intentions clear time and time again.

...And yet it was the one that brought him the powers Isaac had related with himself since the beginning.  
As sad as it sounded Isaac had been relying on such things to shape his personality for as long as he has known this world.

Take away the strange features.  
Take away the powers.  
Take away being a medium.

_Who was he now?_

Isaac laughed, yet as his eyes opened, affixed on a blank point on the white ceiling above him, they didn't show a trace of amusement. “Well,” the beeping of the machine beside him muffled the strained voice that barely came out, “goodbye then.”


End file.
